A New Kind Of Love
by letscallitlove
Summary: Obviously the best kind of SON fic there isSpashley. The ups and downs of love.


**New Kind Of Love**

**Chapter 1: You Before Anything Else**

Spencer took a deep breath in and grasped the railing. She took her steps one by one, so careful not to slip. She could barely keep her eyes open or her head from hanging, and when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she collapsed. She was as drunk as anything and was close to passing out.  
"Ashley," she cried out, "I'm sorry! I was stupid! I didn't...I didn't mean to...I...I love you." Being in the dazed state she was in, she didn't notice that she was talking to air. Ashley had since been long gone. "Please, Ash...forgive me..." she tried again, but inconsistancy drowned her words. Ashley's words echoed through her buzzing mind.  
"I can't believe you did this to me...after all I've done for you and this is how you repay me? Whatever...I'm gone."  
Mrs.Carlin and Mr.Carlin entered the front doorway and found Spencer sitting, her head in her hands, at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Spencer, what is the matter with you! It's way past midnight and YOU should be in bed!" debated Mrs.Carlin.  
Spencer shot her mother a death gaze.  
"I don't fucking CARE what time it is," she said in a low tone, "I just want my life back."  
"Are you drunk, Spencer?" asked Mr.Carlin as Mrs.Carlin stood, jaw dropped.  
"Just to numb the pain," replied Spencer.  
"Go to bed, Spencer. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning," and with that, Mr. and Mrs.Carlin, were headed back to bed. Spencer didn't go back to bed, though. She grabbed her bag and stumbled her way out the door and to Ashley's house, the only place she felt safe. She grabbed a pebble and threw it towards Ashley's window. Quickly, Ashley rushed to the front door and scared the life out of poor Spencer.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Spencer!" Ashley asked.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry, Ashley," Spencer started, "I really am. My parents hate me now, you're parents probably hate me...I'm just so STUPID."  
Ashley squinted, trying to get a better look at the Spencer that was standing at her door. This wasn't the Spencer Carlin she knew. Her pretty sapphire eyes were glazed from too much alcohol and her clothes were out of place.  
"Get in here, Spencer," Ashley said, dragging the clueless Spencer through the door. She locked it and brushed the blonde's hair out of her face.  
"It's not your fault," Ashley said quietly. "The school only knows because of the asshole you have for a brother."  
"But I bought you to my house and he found us in my room and it's all my fault for the school knowing and my parents knowing and your parents knowing and-"  
"Spencer, stop rambling. The only reason I was angry was because I don't want you to get hurt by the way our society is today. A lot of people..." Ashley ran a stressed hand through her hair, "A lot of people don't except gays. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

**Chapter 2: The Runaway**

Spencer leaned her head on Ashley's shoulder.  
"Run away with me, Ashley," she mumbled. Ashley looked at the beautiful girl leaning on her shoulder. She was so drunk she didn't even realize what she was saying.  
"I wish I _could_ run away with you," Ashley whispered.  
Ash and Spencer stay that way for about twenty minutes until Ashley actually noticed that Spencer was asleep. Bummed, she told herself,  
"Hey, at least she didn't throw up."  
Ashley carried the sleeping beauty up the stairs and under the covers in her bed. She climbed in next to her and kissed her cheek softly and whispered,  
"I'm never going to leave you, Spencer. No matter how bad we get...I'm always going to love you."  
The next morning Spencer awoke with a terrible, throbbing headache. She turns over to see a sleeping Ashley, stretched out and half hanging off the bed. Her face is buried in the pillow, the covers are covering the part of her body that is on the bed, and her hair is in a huge pile ontop of the said pillow.  
"Are you awake?" Spencer asked even though it was obvious that she wasn't. Ashley pulled herself onto the bed and groaned unhappily.  
"I'm assuming that means no," said Spencer, getting up and walking into Ashley's bathroom. The night before was all a daze to her.  
"Ash, do you have any aspirin?" she asked, steadying herself on the counter. Another loud groan came from Ashley, so Spencer looked for it herself. She found some and took two.  
And then she realized...  
she didn't tell her parents where she was.  
OH. SHIT.  
This was bound to be an interesting Saturday morning...

**Chapter 3: Are You on Meds?**

Spencer and Ashley climbed into Ash's car and sped off towards Spence's place.  
"This is bound to be a good wake up call, huh, Spencer? Oh yeah, and don't plan on blaming all of this on me. For once, I didn't do this."  
Spencer smiled with a bummed out look on her face.  
"Oh yeah...and...I got yelled at for making all this commotion last night. I don't really remember what I said but...aparently I was too drunk to even walk down stairs."  
With a laugh and a sarcastic nod, Ash said playfully,  
"Yep. Sounds like my Spencer alright."  
Spencer let herself melt into the seat when she heard Ashley call her 'her's' again. The fight was all over being outed to the school, but if they were REALLY in love, who the hell should care? It's not like P.D.A. here...  
just simple teenage love.  
When they pulled into Spencer's driveway, she was hesitant to get out.  
"C'mon...I'll take you in, hun," said Ashley in a caring voice.  
They walked through the door and, of course, there was Mrs.Carlin.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she asked frantically.  
"I...I went out last night...to walk on the beach and then I went to Ashley's because...my stomach hurt," she half lied.  
"I thought I'd let her stay the night," tried Ashley. "She didn't look that well. She stayed in the guest room."  
And for once since they moved there, Mrs.Carlin gave Ashley a 'oh, you're such a sweet girl' look. Ashley almost DIED.  
"Oh why...thank you, Ashley. Was she any trouble? I hope not," asked Mrs.Carlin as if Spencer was a little girl. Ashley smiled and shook her head no.  
"She was fine," she replied simply.  
"Well...thank you for taking care of her last night. I'm glad Spencer trusts you more than her own parents," she shot Spencer a look, "but you're such a sweet girl for watching her."  
Ashley blushed at the attention.  
"It really wasn't a problem, Mrs.Carlin."  
Ashley looked at her watch because she was so scared of Mrs.Carlin. She actually LIKED her now. Maybe she'd let her spend the night in Spencer's room now...  
"I have to head out. I have some things to do. But um...Spence, I hope you feel better. And um...I'll see you around, Mrs.Carlin. Bye," she headed for the door.  
"Thanks so much, Ashley. Bye bye, now," said Mrs.Carlin.  
That whole time, Spencer couldn't believe what she had witnessed OR the next thing that came out of her mother's mouth.  
"I like Ashley...she's proven me wrong. You're allowed to have her over whenever you'd like...and you're excused from any punishment."  
'Is she on happy drugs?' wondered Spencer.  
And with that, she headed up to her room and signed onto her computer.

**Chapter 4: Fakeness Much?**

Ashley started up her car, but found it was hard to leave. She wondered how much trouble Spencer was in (even though she wasn't in any). She started driving back to her house when her cell started buzzing with the 'Twitch' ringtone that she loved. Which of course meant one thing-Spencer.  
"Are you calling from a maximum security prison?" answered Ashley.  
Spencer laughed and said,  
"Actually they let me off. Okay, you aren't going to believe what else my mom said after you left."  
"Okay, I'm listening," said Ashley. "Oh wait, did she call me a whore? A disgusting child? A GAY?"  
With another laugh, Spencer said, "No, actually, she said that she liked you. You proved her wrong and that YOU can come over whenever you want."  
Ash was so excited.  
"Okay, I'm turning around. Hold on," Ashley pulled into a parking lot and made her way out back towards the Carlin residence.  
"This is bound to be a fun weekend," said Spencer, hanging up.  
When Ashley pulled up to the house, she figured she should just walk through the door and dart to Spencer's room. So she did, but over-heard something. A conversation between Mr. and Mrs.Carlin about her.  
"She's starting to prove that she is more responsible than I thought she was," Paula said.  
"Well maybe she's just trying to be nice to you, Paula. You ARE a little harsh towards her," said Arthur.  
"I think there's something going on between her and Spencer."  
Arthur's eyes widened. He didn't mind it, but PAULA saying that? WOW.  
"Hun...if there is, maybe Spencer is just experimenting," he said.  
"But what if Ashley is MAKING her that way?" Paula had a harsh tone once again. "That can't happen...not with Ashley. I don't mind her anymore...I can't judge her until I know her..."  
Arthur smiled as did Ashley as she sneeked up the stairs and exploded through Spencer's door, bombarding the girl with kisses.  
"UGH you're like a DOG!" Spencer said with a laugh, "Who are you, Kelly?"  
Ashley did the best impression of the Kelly that she could.  
"Of course I am, baby. I'm just a horny little slut now, aren't I?"  
"Oooo I think I like this Ashley," said Spencer.  
"Oh yeah well, don't get too used to her. That's just the KELLY side of Ashley."

**Chapter 5: Just The Beginning**

Ashley and Spencer layed in bed, staring at each other for over twenty minutes without saying a word. But they didn't have to say anything. They knew what they wanted from each other and expected it not to go down, but maybe one day it would.  
"Do you really like me?" Ashley asked, brushing the blonde's hair away to see the glint in her sapphire eyes. With a loving smile, Spencer responded,  
"Yes. Actually...scratch that. I love you."  
Their lips swept across each other's and Ashley was unsure what to do. Take it farther, take it way farther, or just think nothing of it.  
"Can I-" Ashley stopped.  
"Can you what, hun?" asked Spencer. Ash took in a long breath of air and shook her head.  
"Nothing...nevermind."  
Spencer didn't like when people changed their minds about telling her something.  
"ASH! Tell me! Now I want to know what you were going to ask!"  
"Well just forget it," Ash said with a playful tone in her voice.  
"It's just my natural sense of curiousity. Please tell me..."  
"I wanted to ask if I could take it further," Ash said, her face turning red.  
"Take it as far as you'd like," Spence said, spreading herself across Ashley's lap, "I'm all your's."

**Chapter 6: A Little Hesitant**

Ashley was hesitant. She knew what she wanted...exactly what she wanted to do. Just touch Spencer all over...  
only where SHE was allowed to put her hands on the beautiful blonde's body.  
"I dunno," teased Ashley, "I don't think you're enough to fufill my greatest desires."  
"Oh yeah?" Spencer said, standing up and unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a purple bra, "are you sure about that?"  
Ashley hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Spence. She expected some kind of pouting or 'fine whatever' thing. But no, here was Spencer, still throwing herself at Ash.  
'there's only ONE little thing covering up her chest,' thought Ash. 'I could get it off her in half a second flat.'  
"Sorry Spence," she continued to tease, "you are just too hot and sexy for me."  
Spencer moved in close, like a predator going after its prey. She slowly lifted Ashley's shirt over her head and layed them down on the bed. Spencer kissed Ashley's neck, unbuttoning the brunette's jeans. Slipping them off her legs slowly, she moved down...and down...and down. Ashley wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't new to her, no sir, but it was to Spencer. She wanted it to be special for her, because like she said, she wished for a 'new first time' and that was what Ashley was going to give to her. She watched as Spencer's jeans disappeared and quickly she flipped them over so she was pinning the innocent little girl under her. The look in those sapphire eyes wasn't innocent, though. Those eyes were full of desire and longing for Ashley to just do what they both wanted so badly to do. Ashley let her hand slide smoothly into Spencer's panties, watching the pale girl's face turn bright red as she let out a long moan. Her hips moved in unison with Ashley's ever so pleasing fingers. Then, still inside of Spencer, Ashley bought her lips down onto Spencer's neck, kissing and dragging her tongue playfully. She brought her lips to Spencer's ear and whispered hoarsely,  
"Spencer..."

**Chapter 7: Admitting That It's Okay**

Spencer was in a new world. A spiral of love and passion for her best friend, and it was something that was totally new to her that felt so right. She looked into those dark eyes of the brunette ontop of her-she hadn't known this is how far she was going to go. She didn't know that Ashley loved her so much that she felt safe to go to the point they were at. But Spencer felt safe to go there too, and so she rolled them over so this time, she was ontop. She did the same exact thing to Ashley-and Ashley enjoyed every second. But Spencer continued to tease her-like kiss her everywhere and whisper sweet little nothings into her ears. Ashley couldn't believe that any of it was happening. When Spencer had first moved to LA, Ash thought 'hmm, must be some kind of prep from oHIo' but she was astounded by her beauty. She had a big big heart and had something for Ashley, just as much as Ash did for Spencer. When all the heat and passion had finally settled, Spencer looked at Ash.  
"You were pretty wild," said Ash breathlessly.  
With a smile, Spencer replied,  
"As were you..."  
They looked at each other and Spencer took Ash's hand.  
"Thank you."  
"For what? Screwing you?" Ash said with a laugh.  
"No...for giving me a new first time...one I enjoyed...and one with someone I love and with someone who loves me for who I am."  
Ashley nodded slowly.  
"You're welcome...I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Chapter 8: If Anything Will Bring Us Apart, It's School**

Ashley saw Spencer sitting on a table outside of their school. She was cautious not to make a huge scene, so she sat down next to her quietly and smiled.  
"Hi," Spence said.  
_'Damnit! Why do I always get butterflies and get all nervous when she comes around?'  
_"Hey. I got the house to myself tonight, as usual, which means mom's out with man candy. Wanna-"  
Before she could finish, Madison and the bitch squad were heading over.  
"Fuck. It's the bitch sqad. Better split."  
But before she had a chance to leave, they were both surrounded by the cheerleaders.  
"Spencer, what did I tell you about hangin' with this queer?" asked Madison. Ashley scoffed and came with a comeback,  
"Like Spence would rather become an anorexic barbie doll and be one of your cheer bitches, You're thinking wrong."  
she looked to Spence.  
"I'll see you around."  
After Ashley was out of sight, Spencer got pissed.  
"Why don't you two just get along?"  
"Because, I don't get along with queer eyes over there. And if you wanna hang with these girls, I suggest you don't either."  
As Madison lead the cheerleaders away, Spencer got a feeling there was something wrong between the two-Ash and Madison. A past relationship? A family rivalry?  
Something was going on and Spencer was egar to find out.

**Chapter 9:Backseat Lovin'**

Later that night, Spencer and Ashley were in Ashley's car, sharing passionate kisses in the backseat. Spencer's curiousity got the best of her.  
"Ash?" she asked. Not paying that much attention, Ash mumbled something while she pulled her little jacket off.  
"Ash, seriously.."  
Ashley's kiss was tempting, but she was determined to find out the whole past between the two.  
"Ashley!"  
Ash jumped away at the surprise of Spencer's assertiveness.Wide-eyed she asked 'what?' without words.  
"You and Madison are always fighting when I'm around. Why?" Ash gave Spencer a really annoyed look and scowled.  
"Oh, thanks, Spencer, talking about that bitch ruined the moment." Crossing her arms, she asked,  
"Why do you want to know? Is she really that great of a person?"  
"No...Ash, I just want to know."  
She sighed and realized that she would never get into Spencer's pants if she didn't answer the question, stupid as it was.  
"We were friends," she started, "and then Aiden kind of came between us."  
She leaned in for a kiss, but Spencer forced her away.  
"Somehow I don't think that's all of the truth." Another dramatic sigh from Ashley.  
"We...we experimented," Ash said slowly, "and she liked it. I didn't that much but...when I realized that's how I felt for girls...I told her. And...and she said that I was a dyke and she denied ever doing anything with me. And then after Aiden and I broke up, she spread the word that I was a queer. Then she stole Aiden and I was a social outcast. The end."  
Spencer was shocked. She didn't like Madison now either. How could she do that to ASHLEY of all people!  
"That's why...that's why I got all excited when you came here. Because you could get my mind off of that fucking whore and...wow, Spencer, I love you."  
Quickly they went back to kissing furiously, and Spencer felt relieved. Not because of all of the torture Ashley went through the previous year, but that she finally knew.  
She felt closer to the brunette and she couldn't have been happier with her.

**Chapter 10:Sorry Isn't Enough**

The next day, Ash and Spencer were sitting in the grass in Spencer's backyard. Spencer layed on the ground while Ashley just sat and stared at the blue sky. Softly she began singing,  
"Please don't ever leave me  
I already said I was sorry  
don't leave me here alone  
I wish I could keep your hand in my own  
here I am  
wondering what I did wrong  
can you hear how sorry I am  
when I sing this song..."  
Spencer looked at Ash.  
"What song is that?" she asked.  
"Duh. It's 'Sorry Isn't Enough'."  
Still, Spencer was confused. She thought and processed the title. She didn't recognize it.  
"Who's it by?" In a dramatic affect, Ash slumped her shoulders.  
"Hurt Will Betray Us All! They are so cool!"  
"Oh yeah?" asked Spencer. "Their lyrics seem pretty cool. Is it really that soft?"  
Ashley let out a quick laugh.  
"No. They have a screamer. I just made it soft because they love me so much that I can do what-ever I want with their stuff."  
'Anyone will let you do anything with their stuff...' thought Spencer.  
"So what do you wanna do today?" asked Ashley. "Go be queer?" Spencer laughed. Ashley was just so cute.  
"Only with you," she said.  
They both sat cross legged now, their knees touching. They faced each other and held hands. It was a perfect day.  
"I love you," Ashley said quietly.  
"I love you too," said Spencer.  
It was the first time she had been in love...  
and Ashley was the only person she'd ever love this way.

**Chapter 11: Visiting Hours**

"Spencer!" yelled Mrs.Carlin from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yeah?" yelled Spencer.  
"Someone is here to see you," said Mrs.Carlin. Spencer shut off her laptop and headed down the stairs slowly until Ashley was in plain view.  
"Heyyy," said Spence when she reached Ash, "What's up?"  
"Oh you know I couldn't resist coming over," said Ashley.  
"Let's go sit outside on the porch," suggested Spencer. Ashley gladly followed. They sat down so close to each other that they could see the little color changes in each others eyes. Spencer took Ashley's hand and kissed each finger. Ashley bit her tongue and told herself not to think anything of it.  
'Don't do anything don't do anything...'  
the look in Spencer's eyes was suggesting...longing...pleading...  
'Oh my god she is sexy...'  
"Wanna go upstairs?" asked Spencer. Ashley raised an eyebrow.  
"You have been so horny ever since we started dating," she said with a laugh.  
"Only because you are the hottest person on the planet," claimed Spence. Ashley let herself be dragged up the stairs and be thrown against Spencer's bedroom wall, getting pinned there by none other than Spence herself.  
"Take me, Spencer..." said Ashley, sucking on Spencer's lips, "I want you so bad."  
And that's when the doorknob slowly started to turn.

**Chapter 12: When The Door Opens**

With quick reflexes, Spencer jolted away from Ashley to the other side of the room. When Mrs.Carlin entered the room, Ashley appeared to be leaning against the wall, Spencer digging through her cd tower looking for a cd.  
"What are you looking for, honey?" asked Mrs.Carlin, who smiled as Ashley. Ashley smiled back politely, but cursed her for ruining the moment between her and Spence.  
"Oh...I'm looking for umm..."  
Spence searched the rack and the first cd that caught her eye was the Bayside album by...well, Bayside. She grabbed it and popped it into the cd player.  
"Oh I was just looking around for some Bayside..."  
she clicked on track 2, 'Devotion and Desire'. Mrs.Carlin nodded and headed out, closing the door behind her.  
"Why does your mom constantly check on you?" asked Ashley, who was still very annoyed.  
"I don't know...she's just kinda paranoid." Ash smiled,  
"Did you notice that she actually closed the door this time?"  
Spence smiled back,  
"She trusts you now. You're in the circle of trust."  
"Okay, only Rob D can say that in Meet The Parents AND Meet The Fockers'..."  
Ashley bobbed her head to the loud-ish music that played on Spencer's stereo.  
"I didn't know you were into these guys...I saw them in Chicago once."  
"They're pretty good...it was my friend's cd and she gave it to me when I left. This is my favorite song though. It's pretty cool."  
"It's better live," claimed Ashley, "but hey, y'know."  
Spencer tilted her head to the side slightly and let her and Ashley's gaze lock. They sat down on the bed and kissed a slow kiss. One of those heart stopping ones that always made Spencer ache for more.  
"Much love," said Ash when they pulled away, "I love you way too much."

**Chapter 13:That's Only How It USED To Be**

I've never felt such an extreme pain before. I am numb and will continue to be forever. I haven't seen her or heard from her in a long while. I wonder how she's doing almost every second of the day, everyday. I must have considered suicide a million times now. She was really all I had after I moved to LA...and now she's disappeared into the crowd..  
CLINK.  
I turn my attention towards my bedroom window. CLINK. I find that the noise is a pebble bouncing off my window. I walk over and pull it open. Down in my yard is someone I haven't seen in a while and my chest becomes tight.  
Ashley.  
"Ashley?" I ask.  
She nods.  
"Can I come up?" she asks.  
"Of course...the front door should be open..."  
She walks around and I sit on my bed nervously. Ash walks into my room.  
"So...why are you here?" is the first thing I say to her.  
"I'll leave if you want," she says, "I don't HAVE to be here."  
I tense up. I didn't mean for it to come out that way..  
"No, Ash, I just want to know why you suddenly came back."  
She sits down next to me.  
"Because I need you," she says quietly. "Being without you is the suckiest thing ever."  
I smile.  
"I know...being without you is even worse," I say.  
"I just kinda needed time...at least...thats what I thought. My theory was wrong."  
"Then...are we back together?"  
"Yeah," she says, "We are."  
That feeling I have been longing to feel again comes back-her lips on mine.

Spencer awakes immediately. She stares towards the window, which lets the brightness of the morning sun glare in her eyes. She squints and wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"What a scary dream," she thinks. "I hope that never happens."

**Chapter 14: Tests**

Spencer scratched her head and examined the test. She hadn't studied on the count of she was with Ashley...  
"Damnit..." she mumbled, "Ashley's pretty fucking lucky that I know this otherwise I would've failed."  
She quickly completed the test and handed it in. At lunch, she caught up with Ash, who was sitting at a table innocently...a little TOO innocently.  
"Okay, what did you do?" asked Spencer as she sat down. Ashley looked at her with a 'what?' look.  
"What did you do?" Spence asked again. "You look suspicious."  
Ashley rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be quick to assume shit, Spencer," said Ash with a grin, "because apparently, I didn't do diddly squat."  
"DIDDLY SQUAT?" asked Spencer. She scrunched up her nose and smiled. "That is sooo like...fifth grade!"  
"Welll...I am cute enough to use it when I'm in high school," said Ash, ruffling her hair.  
'You're more than cute,' thought Spence.  
"Y'know, I could've failed a test in bio today cuz I was hanging out with you all weekend," said Spencer. "You're lucky you're so frickin' cute AND that I knew what the test was on," she continued, "because I could've failed."  
"Riiiight," said Ash in a smart tone, "Like I CARE?"  
She laughed and said,  
"I'm just kidding, Spence. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay...I can never stay mad at you."

**Chapter 15: Essays On An Easy Topic**

"I want you to write your next essay...about...love," said Spencer and Ashley's english teacher. The class droned.  
"C'mon! No one will read them...just me and you," he continued, "I want you to write about someone you adore. Someone you'd die for. Someone you can't resist. Start it right now. Go."  
Spencer brought her pen down on the paper and wrote a heading. 'Ashley,' she thought, 'no one else will read it...write about ASHLEY.'

_There is a girl that I love so much that I don't think I could deal with myself in this big city of LA without her. A girl with bouncy brown hair and beautiful dark eyes...and a cute little nose with a face I'd totally die for. I don't think there is anyone more perfect than my best friend, Ashley._

She looked to Ash and their eyes met in a loving gaze. She continued on.

_Every time our eyes lock, my whole body feels warm. I don't think I've ever felt a love like this before. Just...something about her makes me want to collapse onto the floor. I feel like I'm not good enough for her...that she is too good for me...but I'm also selfish and don't ever want her to leave._  
The bell rang and Spencer wrote down the last sentences down for the first paragraph.

_I've never been so in love. I never would've thought it would be this way with another girl, but I've never been so in love._

She got up and threw her books into her backpack, waiting for Ash outside the door.

"Let me see your essay," said Ashley, holding out her hand expectantly. Spencer, in her teasing manner said,  
"No. He said only me and him may read it. Sorry, honey."

Ashley's eyes grew wide.

"But I AM you! Duh! You can't live without me, remember?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled. She COULDN'T live without Ash...wasn't that the truth.

"Maybe you can read the final copy," she said, "right now, its in total revision."

**Chapter 16:Parents Can Be Soo Annoying**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...  
"SPENCER CARLIN GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" yelled Paula.

Spencer opened her eyes and squinted at the alarm clock. 7:30 AM on a Saturday. How joyous. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled down the stairs in a daze, totally about to pass out from being extremely tired.

"Yeah?" she asked as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against a banister.

"We need to talk," said Paula, "about you and...and Ashley."

"Mom, I thought you were fine with Ashley-"

"I am, it's just that Glen has been telling me otherwise."

"Mom, Ashley is nothing to worry about. She's just really expressive."

"She's not getting you in any trouble, is she?"

Spencer shook her head.

"Okay then. Maybe I should take your word for it than Glen's."

"Duhh...can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes. We're all going to church but since you're so tired I guess you don't have to go."

"Thanks. Just...I have a headache," she lied.

She forced her tired body back up the stairs and when she sunk back into her bed, she felt so relieved.  
Time to dream about Ashley again.

**Chapter 17:Flirtatiously Living**

Ashley sat at her desk, and although it was early, she struggled to complete her essay.

_Why does everyone have to judge others because of what gender they prefer to be involved with? There's a girl...Spencer. She has flowing blonde hair and icey blue eyes that give me a shock every time my eyes lock with her's. _

Ashley felt that same shock as she pictured Spence in her mind.

_Never have I seen anything more beautiful than that girl. And I don't know why I like her. There's just so much perfection in her. She's shy and innocent, but can be crazier than myself sometimes. _

She trembled with pleasure as she wrote the last sentence of her paper.

_I'm in love, and I don't care what everyone else says. I love Spencer Carlin, and no one can change that._

Ashley's phone started to ring and startled her. She grabbed it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey," said Spencer's tired voice, "what's up?"

"Obviously not you," said Ashley with a laugh. "I was just finishing my paper."

A sudden perkiness came to Spencer's voice.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," said Ashley, "it's not that great, but the person it's about is."

Spencer smiled.

"And who is that person?"

"A beautiful girl...about 5 somethin'...blonde...blue eyes..."

Spencer's smile widened.

"Well I wrote mine about a sexay brunette...about the same height...brown deep eyes..."

"YOU FLIRT!" said Ashley.

"You're calling ME a flirt? Listen to yourself describe me. I'm sure it's more decriptive in the paper."

**Chapter 18:Rudely Interrupted**

Ashley leaned in on Spencer, who was laying on her bed. Slowly she whispered in her ear,

"Can I read your paper about me?"

Spencer's resting eyes shot open and she smiled slyly.

"How are you so sure it's about YOU?"

"Because...you told me and I KNOW you love me."

Spencer grabbed her paper from a folder and handed it to Ash.

"Where's YOUR paper?" asked Spencer as Ashley's eyes read paragraph after paragraph. Ashley pulled it out of her pocket and tossed it towards Spence. They each intently read the others paper, their hearts melting. When they both finished, they looked at each other nervously.

"It's not that great," said Ashley about her own paper, "I need to spruce it up a bit."

"It's really...I cant..." Spencer laughed in disbelief, "I can't believe you feel like that for me."

Ashley cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well...I do," she said nervously.

"I feel the exact same way," said Spencer, "the exact same."

There lips met in unison, giving the two a shiver of delight down their spines.

_'How could I have been happy with Aiden?'_ thought Spencer. _'I would never get to feel this...this connection, this heat this...LOVE between Ashley and I...'_

"Spencer?" asked Clay from outside the bedroom door. "Are you in there?"

"Not again," said Ashley, pulling away and biting her swollen lips.

Spencer made a 'I'm so sorry it's just Clay we can get back to where we were in a second he doesn't bother anyone' look and grabbed the door. Clay looked around and noticed he had interrupted something between the two and stayed in the hall.

"I just found your phone on the table downstairs," he said. "It needs to be recharged so I figured I'd just give it to you."

"Aww. Thanks, Clay. You're so sweet."

He smiled and waved good bye as he headed back downstairs, leaving the two alone again. Spencer dived back onto the bed, pulling Ashley down with her.

"Now," she said with a devilish grin, "where were we?"

**Chapter 19: Anger From Sexual Frusteration**

Ashley bit her bottom lip and looked down, shaking her head.  
"Um...we were nowhere...just talking about our papers," she said.  
Spencer, still wanting to get farther than she was with Ashley, pouted.  
"What are you talking about? We were just-"  
"About to let me leave," Ash said, cutting Spencer off.  
"What the hell, Ash!" Spencer was starting to get mad. "I can't help that I actually HAVE people in my house and that I'm not ALONE 24/7!"  
SHIT. That came out sooo wrong. Ash, who was already on her feet, gave Spencer a death look.  
"Well at least I can get fucking privacy at my house," said Ashley. "It's not like you can."  
Spencer was hurt. She grabbed Ashley's arm and tried to pull her down onto the bed.  
"Just, stop for a second!" Spence said. "I'm sorry that I said that...it came out wrong can I just talk to you for like, one second?"  
"I've already given you, like, all my time, Spencer Carlin," said Ashley coldly. "And I'm starting to believe what Kelly said was true."  
She started for the door.  
"You ARE a tease."  
Spencer grabbed at Ashley's waist.  
"STOP," she said. "I need to talk to you about all of this, Ashley."  
Ashley, with her blank look, stared at Spencer.  
"WHAT?"  
"I'm sorry," spencer started. "This...this is hard for me, okay? I...It was never like this back in Ohio."  
"Well, you aren't in Ohio anymore, honey," said Ashley.  
"I...I just don't want to be something that people think is wrong."  
"Well...like I said when we were at the beach when we ditched school," Ash said, "you can't change who you are, Spencer. And...why give a shit? Everyone else is as fucked up as they can be. There's no need to hide who you love." Their eyes locked. "I wish that was me."  
Spencer kissed Ashley softly.  
"It IS you," she said, "and it always will be."

**Chapter 20: Coming To Terms Means Coming Out**

Ashley drove down the highway, blasting a record of SleaterKinney's. Corin's voice always made her feel better. (I'm sorry, SleaterKinney is my fave band of all time and i had to say that ash loves them too). She was glad Spencer loved her, but the truth was that she was sick of hiding. Yes, Ash was the master of rebellion, so hiding shouldn't have been a problem. But Aiden was always trying to get Spencer and, quite frankly, Spencer was HER girl, not his. All this thinking made her want to do something about it. She picked up her phone and called Spencer.

"Hello?" answered Spencer.

_Okay_, Ashley thought. _I can't yell at her, because it's not her fault that she is afraid to be open. Besides, she's fragile as glass. I don't want to loose her again._

"Spence, it's Ashley," Ash said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," said Spence. "Go for it."

"Look, I know I can't change your mind about all this shit and whatever but...I wanted to ask if you could maybe...come out to some people."

_Shit!_ She thought. _That came out sooo wrong._

"What I mean by that is," Ash said quickly before Spencer could speak. "At least...come out to Aiden. Or...I'll do it."

She heard Spencer sigh.

"Baby, please, I love you and I..." the pressure was starting to get to Ashley as well. "And I get...jealous. I don't like it when he flirts with you, I don't like it when he kisses you. I don't like him thinking that I can't get you."

Ashley became riled up and was getting anxious.If she didn't get an answer, she was just going to hang up and drive over to Aiden's house, tell him about her and Ashley, rub his nose in it, explain that if she saw him lay a finger (or an eye) on Spencer that she would call the po-po and they'd arrest him and she'd make out with Spencer and then marry her and-

"I guess so," Spencer said in distress. "But no telling anyone else. Do you hear me?"

Ashley smiled wide and prepared to flip her phone closed. "Okay," she said. "I love you!"

She hung up and pulled off of the freeway and high tailed it over to Aiden's place.  
This was bound to be interesting.

**Chapter 21:Envious Aiden**

Ashley ran up to the big front doors of Aiden's house and pounded on them. She knew his parents weren't home, so she didn't care if she was disturbing anyone, cuz most likely, it was only him. Aiden pulled the door open and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Ashley smiled. She loved being annoying, especially to Aiden.

"Morning," she said in a cheery voice. "I wanted to talk to you about something!"

He raised an eyebrow, questioning her cheery mood.

"What's your deal?" he asked. "Why are you all...preppy?"

She pushed past him and plopped down on the leather couch, him sitting down next to her.

"Okay, are you awake now? Cuz this is some important shit."

"Yeah," he said. "Now, what's so important that you had to awake me?"

"At like, three in the afternoon? I think only animals sleep that late," she said with a smile. "Anyway, I have come to tell you something that if I hear was repeated anywhere else, I will be forced to kick your skiny little ass."

He nodded with a slight giggle of doubt.

"Okay," she said, letting their eyes meet. "You know how me and Spencer have been...y'know, hangin' around a lot since she came here right? Is that wierd to you?"

"Nooo..." he said in a questioning voice. "Why would that be wierd?"

"Exactly, because we're friends," she said.

_Fuck! I sound so stupid..._

"Anyway, um...so, Spencer has been a little confused since she met me," Ash continued. "And of course I have to help her...I mean, with the people she thinks are hot and all."

He smiled.

"Me right?"

"How about, no, Scott," she said, quoting Dr.Evil from Austin Powers. "She doesn't like you that way. She says you guys are strictly friends."

Once again, he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...who does she like then? Some other ball player?"

"Well...no...a more...artistic person..." she had to try to see if he could possibly guess that the two were an item.

"Hmm...Sean?"

"Nooo...no, not Sean..."

He was obviously clueless. She sighed dramatically and asked him,

"Do you like Spencer? More than a friend?"

He looked away and his face turned bright red.

"I...I kind of do..." she gave him a look. "Fine, yeah...she's...she's awesome...and cute and smart..."

"Promise you aren't gonna hate me then once I tell you this?" she asked, looking to him with a pleading look in her eyes. He nodded.

"I..._I'm_ the person Spencer likes. Me...me and Spencer are...dating."

His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide.

"YOU? AND SPENCER? Whoa whoa whoa whoa...hold on a second...why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

"Because me and Spencer we aren't...well, she isn't really open, y'know? I totally had to beg her to let me tell YOU. You, Aiden. And you're one of the girls."

He smiled.

"I envy you," he said. "I envy you sooo much."

Ashley, with a smug smile, said,

"I know you do. You so totally do."

**Chapter 22: Playing Pranks Over The Phone**

Spencer sat nervously, cross legged in her bed and waiting by her phone. It rang. Being too afraid to pick it up, she pretended she couldn't hear it. But the ringing grew louder and it was irritating, so finally, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hun...are you sitting down?"

Spence tensed up.

"Yeah..why?"

"Because...I think you need to be sitting before I tell you this."

"Aiden...he said that he...he's going to tell the whole school," Ash started in her most serious voice. "He...he's really mad at me."

Spence felt light headed and was about to faint.

"Oh. My. God." spence couldn't breathe. Ashley started laughing.

"Babe, I'm just kidding!" she said to a angry spencer.

"AHHHHH! yr such an ass!" spence said with a laugh. "Yr so mean!"

"Im sorry baby. He's fine with it...just totally jealous."

Spencer let out a sigh of relief.

"So are you going to come over and celebrate?" asked spencer in her sexay voice.

"MMMMmm...of course," said ashley. "party in my pants and yr the VIP!"

**Chapter 23:We Don't Have To Have An Empty House To Have Fun**

Spencer raced to the door and let Ashley in as soon as she heard her car pull into the driveway.

"Yeah so, I normally park father away but I'm assuming no one is home...?"

"You aren't right to assume that," Spence said with a smile. "My brothers are home."

Ashley sighed.

"Damn," she started. "Glen is annoying. I love Clay but...Glen..." she rolled her eyes and shivered. "Ugh, I don't even wanna think about that kid."

Spencer giggled and winked.

"Hey, at least you live by yrself most of the time."

"And I enjoy that freedom," said Ashley. "But right now, I think we should have a party. But only me and you, don't you think it's fun-er that way?"

Spencer caught the drift.

"Mmmhmm, I agree with that."

They ran up the stairs and locked the door immediately as they entered Spencer's room.

"Alone at last," Ash said. She stared at Spencer, thinking about a zillion and one things she could do with the blond.

_Mmm...Spencer with whipcream...jesus..._

"What are you staring at?" Spence asked, her face turning red.

"Nothing," Ash responded cooly. "Just my girlfriend."

Spencer laughed.

"Spence...do you have any ice cubes by any chance?" Ash asked.

Spence was confused.

"For what?"

"Oh, nothing..." she looked around. "Do you have any whip cream?"

**Chapter 24: Teasing, Playing, Whipped Cream**

Spencer felt her face turn bright red. She stared at the floor.

"For...?"

"Um...our party!" said Ashley enthusiastically.

Spencer could feel the heat generating in her pants.

"Right...are we playing truth or dare or something of that sort?" asked Spencer, trying to play cool.

"Yes, but Ashley Davies style," said Ashley with a wide, playful smile.

"Hmm...okay...I suppose," Spencer ran down the stairs and grabbed the whip cream can and some ice.

_'This is bound to be interesting,' _thought Spencer as she returned. Ashley looked pleasantly surprised when she saw that Spence had actually brought the ice and whip cream up.

_'Wow...that was easier than I thought,' _ash thought to herself. _'now all I have to do is get her out of those clothes...'_

"Whats wrong, Ash?" asked spence. "you look like yr about to piss yrself."

"Hmm...well..." Ash took an ice cube and slowly ran it over her lips. She could see the passion burning in Spencer's big blue eyes.

"Hot, aren't i?" asked Ashley.

Spencer's mouth hung wide open, her eyes bugged out.

_'Jesus she is fine...'_

"You want some of this, dont you?" asked Ash in a rather sensual voice. without thinking, spencer nodded. ashley grabbed the whip cream and sprayed a line down spencer's jaw line and neck. without hesitation, she licked it off, slowly and playfully. spencer felt like she was going to pass out...or piss herself...or both. she then felt ashley's finger tip scoop some off of her neck and put some awfully close to her clevage.

"oh no spence it looks like i got some whip cream on me," ash said. "can you get it off?"

_'thank you god...this is going to be a fun night,' _thought spence.

**Chapter 25: Vamos A Jugar**

Spencer stared at Ashley's body for a long while until Ashley's husky voice brought her away from her thoughts.

"You can...if you want," she said. Spencer knew what Ash meant. She wanted to, she was so badly tempted to just lick the whip cream off of her best friend, but for some reason, she didn't move. Just stood, staring.

"I want to," Spence breathed, so lightly that Ashley barely heard it. But she didn't need to hear Spencer. Their body language spoke for them.

"Please, Spencer," Ashley said calmly. "I need you."

Spencer's blue eyes met Ashley's dark ones, passion once again setting those orbs aflame.

_'This is what I want_, Spencer thought. _'I need this, Ashley needs this...I need to show her how I feel. So why can't I do anything?_

"It's okay," Ashley let Spencer know. "If you don't want to, I'm perfectly okay with that. Go at your own pace."

_'We seem to be at the same pace'_, Spencer thought. _'If you want this and I want this, we're definately at the same pace.'_

Spencer leaned in and let their lips meet with loving force. Taking control, she layed Ashley down on the bed and slowly moved her lips down to the whip cream.  
She licked it off, slower and more playfully than Ashley did, making the brunette arch her back and her jaw slack open, her eyes closed tightly. Her breathing became faster as Spencer's lips made their way back up to Ashley's, where Ashley devoured Spencer's happily. Meanwhile, the blonde's hand was flirting with the hem of Ashley's tank top, and Ashley so badly wanted it off. Spencer's shirt had been lost sometime during the heated kiss, and now it was Ashley's turn to be shirtless as well. But Spence took her time, pulling it over the brunette's head and gradually getting it off. By that time, Ashley had gotten on top of Spencer and was now straddling her, trying to unbutton the blonde's jeans.

"Not in control anymore, huh, babe?" asked Ashley in that husky voice. Spencer was **sooo** turned on.

"Take me, Ash," Spencer moaned.

"Oh, I will, as soon as I get these frickin' jeans off of you," Ashley said breathlessly, still fumbling with Spencer's jeans. Once they were unbuttoned, Ashley slid them down her friend's legs and let them fall to the floor.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ashley asked.

"I'm ready," Spencer said. "Positive."

Ashley's hands played with Spencer's lacey panties and soon brought her tongue to Spencer's core. The blonde gripped the bed sheets tightly as Ashley continued to lick Spencer's wetness.Spencer lost it. She had never felt so good, never felt so alive, never felt so happy with Ashley. She yelled out in pleasure and ecastacy (is that how you spell it? grrr i suck at spelling!) and ran her fingers through ashley's wavy hair.

"Oh Ashley," she groaned. "I love you."

Ashley made her way back up to Spencer's face, which wasn't its normal pale color, but a flushed and sweaty pink.

"I love you too, spencer," ashley said. "im so glad you trust me."

and there they lay, tired, out of breath and happy, in each others arms and feeling so alive.

**Chapter 26: A Sight Better Than The California Sunrise**

The next morning, Spencer awoke to a rather dazzling sight-Ashley, in the light of the early morning sun, standing in the window with only a towel wrapped around her body. The trickles of water dripping down her naked back from her wavy hair flowed until they hit the white towel wrapped around her hips.

_'Damn she has great curves,' _Spencer thought. _'Oh my god...I slept with her last night!' _

While Spencer partied silently, she watched the beauty of her girlfriend. Pretending she was asleep, the blond enjoyed the sight of her sexy brunette close the blinds and sway her hips as she walked over to Spencer's mirror.

"Hmm," Ashley observed herself and her naked upper body. "I need to work on my abs more."

_'If you work on your abs more, Ashley, you're stomach is just gonna rip..yr abs are so tight...ahh yr hot...'_

While Ashley's back was to Spence, she slowly sneaked up on the brunette, who was now away from the mirror. Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's hot abs and kissed her still slightly wet skin.

"Mmm," Ashley moaned. "Surprise attack."

"I'm surprised I'm out of bed," spencer said. "I can't really walk."

Ashley smiled sheepishly and knew what Spencer was aiming at.

"Well last night WAS quite fun," Ashley said. "You're definately hotter as my girlfriend, Spencer." Ashley switched positions so she faced her girl. "I'm not kidding. I used to think you were really going to leave me to be with Maddison and those bitches. But...you came here...and I couldn't be happier."

She let their lips connect slightly, but Spencer's teenage hormones forced them into a more passionate and heated lip lock.

"Y'know, I'm bummed," Spencer told Ashley after they pulled away.

"How so?" asked Ashley.

"I don't get to wake up to the sight of yr hot body every morning."

**Chapter 27:DDR and a Strange Ride With Clay**

Later that day, Spencer sat infront of her bedroom window, watching the sun shine. She had been bummed out of her mind at the leaving of ashley and the return of her parents. she missed her brunette spunky little punk, her smile, her taste, her smell.  
_'she only left a few hours ago and i feel like i havent seen her in forever!'_ thought spencer. at that moment, her phone rang. she quickly grabbed for it, knowing it was ashley.

"yesssss?" asked spencer.

"wanna come over and play DDR with me?" asked ashley on the other side of the line.

spencer smiled at the randomness of the question, but could never turn down a wicked game of DDR.

"Dance Dance Rev..." spencer pretended to ponder. "i dunno if you want the embarassment of me kicking yr cute little ass."

"you? kicking MY ass?" ashley let out a doubtful laugh. "hun, you have to have eight legs to beat ME at DDR."

"fine then," spencer said. "you're on. i'll be over shortly."

she hung up her phone and dashed into clays room to find him studying a picture of him and chelsey.

"sorry to interrupt," spencer blurted out. "i need you to take me to ashley's house."

clay stared at her.

"PLEASE?" spencer begged.

clay put the picture away reluctantly and grabbed his keys.

"didnt mom say you cant see her anymore?" clay asked as they pulled into ashley's driveway.

"yes but...clay...you just dont get it," spence said. "theres a huge bond between me  
and ash...something...real."

"oh its real alright," clay replied with a smile. "have fun."

as soon as spencer was ringing ashley's doorbell, she reflected on what clay had said.

"oh my god," she said. "does he know!"

**Chapter 28: The Culvasac At The End Of a Happy Road**

A COUPLE YEARS LATER: (ASHLEYS POINT OF VIEW)

I haven't heard much from Spencer since we've gone off in different directions to college. I stayed here in California, and she went back to Ohio to go to school there. I wonder if she misses me like I miss her...we've been talking a lot through IM, but god what I would do to hear that husky voice of her's again. She says that she's still waiting to come out to her parents, who are still here in Cali. She's coming to visit for the christmas break, which is only two weeks. but i thank god for at least giving me that, because at least she's going to be around. i've been thinking about switching schools. maybe i could go to ohio, too. i wouldn't mind the change and I think it would be easier to live life with spencer than without her. i wonder if she's changed at all. her looks, her smile, her laugh. i wonder what she's doing right now...

fun in the sun,  
ashley

(SPENCERS POINT OF VIEW)

So I've moved back to Ohio for college. it's so hard to manage being back here in the cold. cali was fun...the beach, the girls, the ashley i left behind. :( i'm excited to be going back to visit. i want to go back to california. for some reason, it feels more like home than ohio could ever be.  
i think it might be because of ashley.  
ashley was the first person i ever loved, the first person who i ever hated before i loved, and the person who actually showed me who the fuck i was. now i dont understand us...once again. we got so far in progress and now i am back to the point where i dont understand what ashley is trying to tell me in her words or smileys over the internet. we are so far apart but i feel like i'm all the way across the world from her. ashley thinks im going back to visit next week, but im on the plane right now. :D

3,  
sneaky spencer

(ASHLEY):

I have this feeling that spencer doesn't want to come see me. like...maybe shes coming back, but to see her family and spend time with them. i dont understand us anymore. i would if i could see her and actually hear her voice instead of those stupid emotion icons things. i miss her so much but i feel like if we get right back into where we left off, its going to be really awkward. i was just looking at all of these pictures i have of us since she had moved here, and that little doc on first times. oh i hate seeing that hurt in her eyes...  
spencer, i miss you so.

sad ashley

(SPENCER):  
Ashley had no idea that I was at her doorstep when I got back to LA. she was just like always-"hold on...im coming". She's probably been that way since i left, not to seem concited or anything. when she opened the door, she still looked like that ashley i left a year or two ago. her eyes ultimately sparkled and she jumped into my arms. i took a breath in and could smell that ashley smell and could feel the feel of her love and our bodies pressed together again. strangely, (i didnt expect this) she didnt hesitate to kiss me. oh that feeling of her lips on mine again...  
and then we sat down and talked about everything thats been going on.

happy spence

(ASHLEY):

OH MY GOD! santa came early, man. he left spencer on my doorstep this afternoon! oh i was sooo happy i just jumped on her and we kissed and oh my fucking gee it was sooo great to feel her again. we talked for a bit and then ordered a pizza. and then we went down to the beach and chilled, old memories fresh in our minds once again. it was so great to see her again...  
now i should bring up my plan of having her stay over here.

happy as can be yippie ashley

(SPENCER):

I just told ashley my other surprise-that i came out to my family. whoa, her face was adorable. she was so shocked but so happy and scared at the same time. the wierdest part is that my mom even excepted it so...wierd! Im going to stay at ashley's for the break. we need to feel the love again. me and ash are going to have some fun tonight-probably go to gray and then come back and have a little more fun of our own. ;) wow i really missed it here.

crazy spence

ASHLEY:

Me and spence had some wild fun last night. :D i really miss crazy sex with her and i can get really used to her being in my bed every morning again. we talked about wanting to be with each other again and i brought up that maybe i should move to ohio with her.  
and then she said no.  
i got sad. i thought 'hey, maybe spencer really doesnt like me anymore...maybe she just...grrrrrrr.'  
but then she brought up the idea of moving back here.  
i couldn't have been happier.  
spencer is coming back to california.

yayyyy parteee ashley

SPENCER:

I told my parents about me moving back here to good ol' LA. they said thats a good idea and they thought that i should because we are too far apart. i told them the real reason why and mom didnt like it that much (like i said, she only excepted it, not rejoyced about it) while dad said that was a great idea so i could be back with ashley. i think dad really wants me to be with ash. i love him so much. thank you god for giving me two wonderful parents and actually showing my mom that its okay for me to like girls...well...ashley, at least. :D i dont think we plan on going our separate ways any time soon.

spencer

ASHLEY (a few months later):

spencer has moved in with me and we both now go to UCLA. it great to live with her, and at first, i thought it would be a wreck sooner or later. but i think we're fine living together and seeing each other every day...  
spencer plans on being a pychologist (spelling?) and i should be a teacher. i think. yknow, with little kids. or of course i could just become a writer or a film maker or a musician. i got a lot going for me.  
im so happy me and spencer are together again.  
what a fairy tale ending.

until next time, ashley

THE END.


End file.
